


Untitled Destiel Tie Fluff

by hernameisgeorge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, set whenever you like, tie fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisgeorge/pseuds/hernameisgeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to keep fixing Cas' tie and starts to get suspicious.</p><p>With fanart by <a href="http://o0o-aqua-o0o.deviantart.com/">o0o-Aqua-o0o</a> on deviantArt. (Art included in fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Destiel Tie Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr a couple days ago. You can see the original post [here](http://crispymotherwerewolf.tumblr.com/post/42942238216/i-wrote-a-thing-why-not-post-it-feel-free-to).
> 
> Since it's Valentine's Day, I decided to post this here.

"Jeez, Cas, again?" Dean said, walking over to the angel to fix his tie. "You would think a high and mighty angel would be able to tie his own tie."

"You would think." His expression was unreadable.

"I don't understand how it got like that in the first place. I just fixed it five minutes ago."

"It is a mystery."

Dean smirked, letting his hands linger on Cas' chest for a few seconds longer than necessary. Then he seemed to realize that they were in public and turned away.

If he had waited any longer, he would have seen Cas blush.

A few minutes later, Dean glanced over at his angel and saw that his tie was messed up again.

"I'm starting to think you're doing it on purpose," he said jokingly when he walked over.

He fixed the tie and noticed that Cas was very pointedly looking away. "Are you?"

Cas seemed to find that tree over there very interesting. "The thought may have crossed my mind."

Instead of making fun of him, like Cas thought he would, Dean simply laughed, flattened his tie, and walked away.

They didn't talk about the fact that the next time Dean looked over, Castiel's tie was still the way Dean left it. He went over anyway.

They didn't talk about that either.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I wasn't too sure about this one. When I wrote it, I was tired, and not the fun kind of tired where everything is a party. No, it was the kind of tired where I'm of no use to anyone, including myself. Especially myself.
> 
> Feel free to give me feedback. I love feedback.


End file.
